A God's Proposal
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: This story is the first prequel to Where to Levy the Blame and I may be writing another possible follow up story to bridge the two together. I am sorry that this story has taken so long to write but I have been considering how to write it and may be making a few changes to the overall story line.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

All seemed peaceful in Asgard. It had been a year since Loki was returned and tried for treason. Odin offered him a bargain so that he could achieve a light sentence, but it involved hacking his memories for information on the Chitauri. This proved to be distressing for Loki but he reluctantly agreed to it, and in return Odin promised him a year in the dungeons and the loss of his magic until he was deemed fit to posses it again. Overall it seemed like a pity sentence and so Thor believed that Odin felt sorry for Loki. The rest of Asgard was not pleased but they did not doubt the wisdom of their king. So Thor visited Loki on occasion and tried to restore the bond between them even if only a little bit. Loki seemed apathetic, like losing the battle had drained him of everything, and he longer seemed to posses any emotions. It was slightly creepy but Thor was happy that Loki was not rejecting him and that he did not oppose the visits.

Thor was headed that way at the moment thinking about what he wanted to say to his brother. Loki usually listened and made occasional comments while Thor babbled on, and never really offered up any information on his condition. Usually Loki lay on the bench in his cell and looked at Thor with his striking green eyes. Today didn't appear to be any different because as Thor walked through the dimly lit hallway he noticed that Loki was sleeping on his bench. Thor was not surprised because his brother had adopted some odd sleeping habits and usually slept during the afternoon. Loki had never been a morning person but it was around four o'clock in the afternoon and that struck Thor as odd. Loki awoke as he neared so he must have heard him approach. "Hello brother. It is a bit late to be sleeping don't you think?"

Loki's expression did not change and remained unreadable. He had stopped arguing with Thor about their relationship long ago as it seemed he no longer possessed the energy for it. However, Thor was concerned about Loki because he looked weak and fragile today, and he wished that he could only touch him once more. He was forbid from entering the cell though and so he was left only with his longing. Loki answered him tiredly. "Hello, I'm surprised to see you at this hour. Usually you come earlier." That was all he said and Thor's question remained unanswered.

Thor waited to see if Loki would elaborate further but he just sighed and turned to look at the ceiling. A tense silence fell over them as he waited and it was slowly gnawing at him. He began to fiddle and babble on as usual, but Loki's eyes remained fixed upon the ceiling. He eventually turned to look at Thor and sat up on his bench sighing tiredly. Thor decided that he would come back another time and leave Loki to rest. "I'll come back soon I promise." Thor looked at him sadly and felt slightly chilled by Loki's blank expression and slumped posture. He reached out and touched the bars before turning and leaving.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki sighed again as Thor left, though he was glad to be alone, he also missed the comfort that Thor provided. Thor didn't realize it, but his appearances were protecting Loki in a way. Odin may have offered him a deal, but he disguised his real purpose by making it look so lenient. The Allfather ordered the guards to punish Loki and they took great pleasure in doing so. Usually they waited until nighttime when the prison was the quieted and Thor was surely not coming to visit, then they opened his cell to beat and rape him. He tried his best to be strong but ever since his defeat by the Avengers he just felt powerless and worthless. He didn't fight the guards because that would only aggravate them and make the punishment worse. They tried so hard to get a reaction from him, calling him a slut and a poor excuse for an Asgardian. He still had the whip marks on his back from yesterday and bad bruising around his hips from their hands. He could hear them celebrating nearby, and knew they were bidding to decide who would lead the punishment for tonight. The footsteps started to grow louder and there were many sets causing Loki's stomach to drop. He closed his eyes and lay back down as he prepared for the night's assault.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor had gone to his favorite pub to drown his sorrows away and was currently on his third drink. He had gone alone since he was not in the mood for company tonight, not like his friends understood anyway. They all hated Loki and that made it harder on Thor, though he knew he had to appear strong and not show how bothered by it he was.

A traveler was visiting from another realm and he was attracting a lot of attention from the others. Thor decided that it wouldn't hurt to turn his attention away from his sorrows for now, and so he listened to the tale. "And after fighting the wretched creatures the hero made his way along the trail to his prize, the last of the three ingredients to make the Pickinese Flower. With this flower he knew he could win the heart of the finest maiden in the land, and so his heart's desire would be complete." Thor was instantly interested in what this mystery man had to say since he was thinking about proposing to Jane and this sounded perfect. With the end of the tale the traveler took a bow and walked up the bar to purchase another drink. Thor approached him quickly hoping to gain more information. "May I inquire as to the story you were telling?" His eyes were hopeful as he looked at the man.

The man turned toward him and said "Ah, you mean the quest of the Pickinese Flower. Many inquire as to this tale, but only a few succeed. In order to gather the three ingredients you must pass many tests, and you need to posses the perfect combination of magic and strength. However, even though all sorcerers know of the quest, they fear the destinations, and so it is hard to find someone to accompany you. I suggest that you leave this one alone boy, because the odds are not in your favor." With that the man turned and left leaving Thor with more questions than answers. He wanted one of these flowers, and a quest of this caliber would surely require the help of his friends, possibly his brother too. He smiled at that thought and decided that perhaps he should pay another visit to Loki.

He headed back to the dungeons quickly with one thought in mind, the flower. He was sure that Jane would love the gift and surely that would show his worth as a husband. Also, this quest could bring him closer to Loki once more, and that was something he would not pass up. When he reached the dungeons he was surprised to find the guards all playing cards in their break room, and that meant that no one was watching the prisoners. He loudly ordered them to get back to work and was satisfied when they paled upon noticing his appearance. He continued to his destination and was instantly alarmed to find Loki sitting bound to the bench he usually laid on. He was bound upright with his hands behind his back. For the first time Thor noticed the hook that was attached to the wall nearby and that somehow disturbed him more. Loki seemed shocked at his appearance and instantly tried to mask his emotions, the first ones Thor had seen in nearly a year. He wanted an explanation for this so he called over a guard. "Why is he bound in his cell at this hour?"

The guard gulped and stumbled over his words, but at least he managed a reply. "Well, you seeee um my lord, the prisoner was threatening the guards who were going to briiing him um food. So we decided that he was dangerous and so we bound him." Loki looked unimpressed with this reply and Thor felt suspicious since he had never heard a guard stutter so before.

"Get me the key so that I may go assess him myself then." Thor stated simply and was even more surprised when the guard paled. He glanced at Loki who also appeared uneasy at the request, and so that strengthened his resolve.

"I'm afraid that I can not do that, Odin would not be pleased. Only the guards have access to the prisoner." Thor did not miss the way Loki's eyes darkened or the way he stiffened when the guard said access.

Thor was a prince and therefore that gave him some authority, and he would not be refused. "Surely Loki is harmless without his magic and his hands bound, besides I have defeated him before and I am sure that I capable of doing it again. If you are so nervous then shut the door upon my entrance and I shall call for you when I am ready to depart." The guard sighed and left to get the key accepting his lost battle.

Thor watched Loki who kept his eyes downcast while the guard was gone. He was back quickly and unlocked the door tensely. Thor shoved past him striding quickly toward Loki who flinched and backed toward the wall more. He slowed down and finished his approach cautiously looking back to see if the guard was around. After noticing the absence he focused back on his brother. He had not been this close to him since his imprisonment, and could tell that the time had not been kind to him. His frame was smaller than it used to be, his eyes had dark bags under them, and his face was sunk in. Loki would still not look him in the eye so Thor gently reached out and carded a hand through his hair. Loki instantly flinched and looked away, which was not the reaction he was hoping for. He kept petting his hair softly hoping to calm him and after a moment Loki sighed and closed his eyes. "Thor you need to leave, now."

Thor felt his heart clench at that statement. For the first time in nearly a year he could finally touch his brother, and the first thing Loki asked was for him to leave. "I have to make sure that everything is alright here first, and I am not entirely sure that you are." Thor began to inspect Loki further, and received no reaction, or form of protest. Loki's hands were bleeding from the tight bindings and it was clear that he had been struggling. Thor could smell the blood and could also see more it lingering in areas around the cell. The guard had said there was a complication, and Thor wondered if Loki had injured anyone, thus leading to his restraints. "Why is there blood everywhere Loki? Did you do this? Who have you injured brother?" Thor was angry and felt a bit ashamed of Loki's actions.

He only received a small laugh and a sad reply. "You always were quick to blame me first weren't you?" Loki then closed his eyes and leaned back before sitting up straighter and narrowing his eyes at Thor. "What is your reason for this late visit Thor?" The venom coming off Loki could be easily felt and Thor was beginning to feel guilty for blaming Loki so quickly.

"I came to seek information. I wish to know more about the quest for the Pickinese Flower so that I may obtain one." Thor realized that this battle was over, and that he needed to move on so that he could get the flower.

Loki's eyes widened and he backed away from Thor horrified. "Why would you be interested in that wretched quest. The flower is made of ingredients that are nearly impossible to acquire, and the danger presented will surely result in your death. Be smart for once and consider where your actions will lead you."

"So you know the details of this quest, and can guide me on this journey?" Thor felt relieved that Loki knew so much about this, for it would surely be to his benefit.

Loki recoiled and gave Thor an annoyed look. "Yes I could, but that does not mean I will. That quest is a suicide trip for any magical being. I would not be caught anywhere near that area."

"We will speak of this again, and behave so that next time we do not have such poisonous confrontations." Thor gave Loki a look before calling for the guard and departing.

On his way out Thor asked the guard what happened and he told of how Loki attacked several of the guards with clear murderous intent. He was not sure that he believed the story, but it was not his place to pass judgment anyway so he decided to allow them to handle it.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki felt a bit hurt that Thor was so quick to accuse him of such violence, especially when he knew of his powerless state and had seen the shape he was in even if only briefly. Thor was usually quick to judge and slow to think so he should be use to this, but it hurt none the less. Usually he felt nothing, but today for some reason he felt weak and emotional, probably from the vicious treatment he had suffered earlier. The blood around his cell was certainly his, and after whipping him they all pulled out knives and cut through his flesh. His hands had been bound and he had been naked at the time so it was all too easy for them. Then they had slammed him around his cell splashing his blood everywhere, before finally pinning him to the wall and taking him repeatedly and painfully. He was still very sore, and his visit with Thor had further soured his mood, so he lay back against the wall and tried to relax while the guards plotted what to do with him. Loki supposed that they were lucky that Thor visited while they were taking a break to decide their next move but he knew they would be back soon.

Just when he had managed to calm down he heard the footsteps coming followed by their voices which were lined with malice. The meanest guard stepped forward and commanded "Strip him down, and retie him with his hands bound and suspended with the rope." He glared at the man but did not resist. When that was done the guard pulled Loki's legs around his waist and thrust deep inside. The pain was horrid even though he was still stretched from the earlier rape, and he felt his muscles tearing as the man's dick moved in and out. He felt weaker than he had ever felt in this cell and he was slowly losing consciousness. He passed out by the time the third guard had raped him. He has assumed it was due to blood loss due to the rough treatment he had been suffering each day, and the old wounds had opened bleeding freely with the new ones the men were inflicting as they scratched and bite him. His final thought before succumbing was of Thor and the gentle caress he used when he touched him earlier.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor strode into his father's room and looked Odin straight in the eye. "Father I have a request. I wish to go on a perilous journey to obtain a proposal gift for Jane Foster, and I need to take Loki with me."

~[~

I hope you all liked this installment and that you continue reading. Don't forget to review. Also, should I continue with suspicious Thor, or should Thor remain a neutral party. I want the main conflict to be between Odin and Loki, with Thor dragged into the middle somewhere along the line. However, I am curious to know if Thor should provide more comfort to Loki or not. Reviews of any kind will be appreciated so I hope to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: This story is being divided up a little differently than I planned because I am actually writing more content than I thought I would. I am unsure how long this story will be but if I had to guess I would say like 8 chapters, again that's just an estimate. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and I have had a few requests dealing with Odin. I am not going to address Loki's major problem in this story only reference it, but I will in the follow up story as I want this one to be primarily an adventure and hurt comfort between Thor and Loki. However, in the next story Odin will be punished and he will suffer greatly.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor strode into his father's room and looked Odin straight in the eye. "Father I have a request. I wish to go on a perilous journey to obtain a proposal gift for Jane Foster, and I need to take Loki with me."

At first Thor thought his father was going to explode into a fit of rage, but after a moment he changed from the unnatural red color he had adapted to a more normal looking shade. His eyes were still flashing as he ground out "You Cannot." He then turned away to look outside the window so Thor could no longer see his expression, however his rigid posture communicated his anger and intolerance.

Thor was not deterred and expected this result so he pressed further. "You know that my love burns strongly for Lady Jane and that she is the one who I wish to rule beside me. I believe that this quest will bring great fortune and show Jane my worth as a husband. I wish to go after the Pickinese Flower…"

Odin did turn around with his eyes wide and mouth agape to interrupt yelling "The Pickinese Flower Thor! Why that quest is nearly impossible with all the hostilities you would face, not to mention the danger you wish to place not only yourself but all those who accompany you in. I will grant you no such permission." Odin was clearly upset now and Gungnir was held tightly in his hand.

"Father you know that I am a worthy warrior and that this quest is befitting for me and all who I will choose to accompany me. I ask only that you grant me permission to go and try to bring back the precious flower for Lady Jane, and that you allow me to bring Loki as my sorcerer." Thor asked humbly hoping to appease Odin and make him understand.

It was obvious that Odin was still upset, yet his resolve was faltering and it was clear that he could see Thor's determination. He sighed before filling Thor in on a few more details. "Thor it appears that you do not understand the full details of the quest. You are collecting ingredients that will be combined with magic to make the flower which can never die or wilt. The perils are great because you must collect these ingredients from hostile tribes, giants, and forests. Many great warriors have perished looking for these objects, and those who possess magic are in even more danger. You wish to bring Loki, yet you do not know the danger you would be placing him in and I am sure that he would not be pleased to hear of your request let alone accompany you." Odin finished his speech and was now looking Thor straight in the eye.

Thor took a moment to ponder what he had been told, though it did not affect his resolve much. He had already convinced himself that this was what he wanted and he was too stubborn to waver in his resolve just because something sounded dangerous. Also, he knew that Loki was resistant but he believed that Loki would come around eventually. "I am aware of all this, yet my request still stands. I wish to go and I still want Loki to accompany me. I am sure that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would be more than happy to go, for they all have a spirit for adventure. I wish to leave tomorrow morn."

"I will grant your request, but be warned it will not be easy my son. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you find everything you are looking for. Also, beware for I do not yet trust your brother and he should be monitored at all times. I will send for him to be brought here to be informed of this. Summon the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to meet me in the throne room so that we may discuss this matter further." Odin then left the room and went on his way, and Thor followed suit happily.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki found it strange that even though he was currently chained in odd position with his wrists bond to one end the bench and legs hoisted above his head while the guards all took their turn with him that the main thought on his mind was of Thor's request. Perhaps he was just getting used to the harsh treatment or needed a distraction for his mind to wander too, but both thoughts left a sour taste in his mouth. He was still horrified by Thor's request, and that horror was distracting him from the pain he was currently experiencing. The guards seemed to notice that he was distracted because they pushed his legs back further and began adding new scratches and bites to his already marred skin. His breath hitched as he felt the man currently using him push in deeper and tear farther into his rectum, but after a moment he was distracted again.

The quest was dangerous, and for a sorcerer it was even worse. All the creatures in the areas they would need to visit would be out for his blood and want to drain his magic. That thought made him shiver, and the guards seemed to think it was from them because he was rewarded with a hard smack on the ass and laughter all around. He hardly noticed though, too caught up in the horrors racing through his head. He also knew that Thor would want to bring his friends along and Loki was currently not on the best of terms with them so that wouldn't be good. He was sure that they would only add to his pain and misery finding every possible way to make him suffer. He was certainly glad that there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell of Odin granting Thor's request and that allowed him to relax a bit.

It was at that moment that a new guard approached and told the others that Odin demanded an audience with the prisoner in his throne room. That caught him off guard and he knew that he was in trouble now. The other guards whined about their fun being cut short, while Loki fretted about what Odin wanted.

His original clothes were brought to him so he could change out of his dirty and torn prison garb. He did so slowly since he was extremely sore from the night's rough treatment. When he looked mostly presentable the guards shackled him and pushed him out of the cell commanding him to walk with them to the throne room. Each step that Loki took hurt only adding to his misery and he was thankful when they emerged that it was dark out because he knew that his eyes would protest the bright light. As he was paraded through the castle there were whispers, taunts, and jeers, but Loki ignored them like he had all his life and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Finally they had reached the colossal room and Odin sat proudly in his throne with Thor and his friends standing off to the side, and everyone but Thor looked displeased.

It was not until he was marched up to the steps of the throne and made eye contact with Odin that he was given the reason for his presence there. "Thor has made a request that all of you will accompany him on a quest to find the ingredients for the Pickinese Flower. I have decided to grant this request, and Loki you will be the guide and magician that will accompany them." Odin gestured to Thor and the others. Loki's eyes widened and his mouth opened widely. He was about to protest but was not given the time to. "You will all leave in the morning and use the repaired bifrost to reach your destination." He finally turned to address Loki personally. "Loki you will remain locked in your chambers tonight with your magic bound. It will remain that way until you depart tomorrow, and I warn you that you best behave on the trip, or else you will pay dearly."

Loki was in shock and did not know what to do or how to respond, with the only thought on his mind being of his daughter Hela and hoping that she wasn't currently freezing in her realm. Finally he managed to whisper just loud enough to travel through the room "This is insane." He looked up and voiced his opinion. "Have you finally lost your mind? There is no way that I would even step foot in the places that you wish for me to go, for I am not stupid. I know what lies in wait and refuse to even…"

"Enough! You are going and have no say in the matter." Loki recoiled slightly at that statement. "You will go and you may consider it part of your punishment. The amount of time you are gone will not affect your prison sentence, and when you get back you will be returned there. Now you are all dismissed." Loki was not surprised by Odin's decree as he did not expect this to count for anything other than his inevitable torture, but he was still weary of what was to come. The guards grabbed him and manhandled him back to his chambers where his shackles were removed, but his magic remained bound. He stood in his room feeling lost and alone, before finally walking over to his bed and sinking down onto it.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor had not missed how upset his brother looked in the throne room and so he decided that he should go visit him to speak with him more. He was headed to Loki's room that was currently being guarded by two of the guards that brought him in. He asked pleasantly for access to the room and they allowed him to enter. Upon entering he noticed that Loki lay on his bed looking miserable while combing through a book. His brother looked up at him upon his entrance and his frown deepened. Thor cleared his throat and began his approach. "Brother, I have come to speak with you since you seemed upset." Thor sat down on the bed and reached out to touch Loki's shoulder. Loki just sighed and closed his eyes tiredly while Thor rubbed his shoulder.

"Of course I'm upset." His eyes opened and they held a hint of anger and betrayal. "I told you that this was a bad idea, and for magical beings the danger is even greater. You've know idea of the consequences of your actions." Loki's expression was stern and unwavering.

Thor was immediately reminded of Laufey when Loki said this. "You sound just like Laufey you know." His voice was soft but he knew that he struck a nerve.

Loki's eyes darkened before he looked away muttering "Is that such a surprise."

Thor laughed shortly and continued rubbing Loki's arm. "No that is not what I meant. Despite our realms hatred of him he was a wise king and he was right that day. I did not know what I was doing, and who I would hurt in the process." His eyes were soft and honest, so it was obvious that Loki was uncomfortable with what Thor was saying. He looked back at his book and continued reading. After a long moment of silence Thor lay down on the bed with him and looked at the pages. "What are you reading?" He was hoping to at least break through the tension that the previous conversation had caused.

Loki looked at him with a blank expression. "It is a book detailing the quest you wish to embark on. It has all the main details we need, like the ingredient locations and the obstacles in the way." Loki then turned back to the book and began explaining parts to him. Thor moved closer so he could see the book and understand what Loki was talking about. As time went on it seemed that neither noticed how Thor had wrapped an arm around Loki or that Loki was leaning on Thor slightly, and if they had neither seemed to mind. However, it was getting late and Thor needed to rest so he bid his brother farewell until the morning. On his way out Thor seen Odin coming toward Loki's room, but thought nothing of it as he continued to his chambers.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was lying on his bed by himself now, and he was loath to admit that he had missed Thor somewhat. He had provided Loki comfort and protection which was a foreign feeling to him now, and he craved it. He was still sore and the exhaustion was creeping up on him from the day's events, but he was unable to succumb to it for some reason.

Just as he was about to doze off Odin entered his room, and the expression he wore was not kind. He approached rapidly and Loki scooted back away as far as he could. Odin grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor roughly after slapping him across the face. Loki whimpered and held perfectly still so he did not provoke further attacks. "You will learn to obey and respect me and I will teach it to you one way or another. You are a worthless child who I only tolerate to please Thor. You will learn to submit to both Thor and I before I am through punishing you, and you will live in fear of more punishment if you disobey. I will leave you to your guards for your nightly punishment to ensure you behave well. If I hear of any instances of misbehavior on your part tonight or along the quest I will rape you myself, and know that I will be more brutal than any who have taken you before. Do you understand?" Loki was shaking and scared, but managed to nod and whimper. Odin's threat loomed high above him and terrified him to no end. Finally, Odin grunted and kicked him before walking out the door leaving him alone for the moment. He began to cry when he realized what would transpire in his chambers, the one place he used to think of as a sanctuary was about to become a nightmare, and he could not stop the tears from flowing. The guards finally entered and the nightmare began while Loki thought of how Thor was blissfully asleep in the palace oblivious to what was happening to him.

~[~

I feel bad for Loki at this point but I'm sure things will get better soon for him. I hope you all liked this update and I am thinking of adding a scene between Loki and Lady Sif in the near future. Tell me what you think about that idea, and of course reviews are golden.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: This chapter starts the adventure section of the story, but there will still be trauma experienced by Loki, and Thor will try to be protective. Happy holidays to all, this is my present to you.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

The sun shone brightly through Loki's window the next morning and it hurt his eyes which were accustomed to days of darkness. He groaned and rolled over feeling shockwaves of pain course through his badly abused body. Odin was determined to make sure that he cooperated, of that he was certain because the abuse he suffered the night before was overly brutal. Not only had he dealt with the guards in the dungeons, but he also was raped in his room. The memories of that night would taint this place forever and he didn't think he would ever be able to lie on his bed again without reliving the experience through flashbacks.

To make matters worse Odin had hired someone to rape and torture him once a week along with his nightly suffering in the dungeons. The man showed up irregularly so Loki could never predict when he was coming, but he wasn't entirely surprised to see him last night. He was certainly a professional in torturing people physically and emotionally. He raped Loki repeatedly, sometimes overly brutal and other times more bearably to the point where he had actually cum. The fact that he had enjoyed some of those times made it worse because he felt like the castle whore. The man usually played with his emotions as much as his body by offering filthy compliments when he was brutal, and insults when Loki began to enjoy it. He was used to being called a whore at this point, but he was usually able to successfully deny the words because he never found pleasure in their sadistic ways. However, this man knew how to pull all the strings and make his body betray his emotions. The man violated his mind and his body in ways that he could never recover from, and he already felt his self-confidence slipping away to be replaced by fear and confusion. He loathed admitting that Odin was winning this battle, but he could only take so much abuse without cracking.

He decided that he had dwelled enough for one morning and that time was running short before his departure with Thor. He felt like he had only slept a few hours and so he was groggy and disorientated. As he pushed himself out of bed he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and recoiled instantly. The figure that stared back at him was certainly abused and broken. He could see his ribs through his robe, and his pale skin had a grayish tint to it. His hair was a mess and his eyes and cheeks were sunk in. He quickly turned away breathing heavily and sunk down to the floor near his bed. He curled into a ball trying to hide from the world.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was obviously excited for the quest and found it very difficult to sleep the night before. He also felt better knowing that Loki was safe in the castle away from the dungeons. He still had some questions for the guards, but he was hopeful that perhaps Loki would talk to him first. Everyone knew that Loki was a liar, but Thor believed that Loki might actually want help this time, and so that would make him truthful. The night before Loki seemed compliant and did not reject his affection so he was hopeful that he could finally get through to his brother.

He was awake at dawn sorting through his things deciding exactly what he would need based on Loki's directions the night before. He knew that the land they were headed to was hostile and so that meant he needed full armor and extra weapons. Also, the place they were going was of a moist and cold climate, so that meant extra clothing would be appreciated. As he packed he thought of how beautiful the flower would be, and how delighted Jane would be at the gift.

Thor was the first one to arrive at the bifrost and so he talked to the gate keeper about some of the possible dangers they would face. When he felt prepared the other slowly started to appear, with the first being Sif, followed by a very hung over looking Warriors Three. Thor was not pleased at the clear aftereffects of his friend's night, especially since he would need them to be extra vigilant and alert. They all hid on the other corner of the rainbow bridge away from him, probably hiding from his wrath. They all waited around for Loki and Odin to come and Thor was starting to get nervous. It was clear that they were late and it was unusual for either of them to be tardy. Finally, when Thor was getting ready to ask the all seeing Heimdall what was keeping them they could be seen heading their way on the bridge. They were both riding their horses and so the journey was completed quickly and when they reached them they both dismounted.

Loki appeared tired and agitated this morning and Thor thought about how he and Sif would be the only ones ready for the day. Odin also looked annoyed so Thor waited deciding it was best not to ask why they were late.

"Sorry everyone, it appears that someone has no common courtesy for being ready on time." Odin shot Loki a look and he just glared back in return. Thor could feel the tension in the air and decided that the sooner they left the better it would be for all involved. "I wish you all the best of luck, and I'm sure that you will get a fine flower. Loki I return your magic to you, but if you dare abuse it at all remember that they will be dire consequences to pay." Loki nodded tiredly as Odin roughly ripped the cuffs off his wrists. He didn't even flinch though it was clear that the movement was painful, and not only were his wrists rubbed raw, but an entire layer of skin was removed. Thor was about to protest when Loki just turned and headed into the bifrost entrance. Thor still couldn't believe how docile his brother was behaving and decided that that was not a good sign at all. Loki gave the gate keeper brief directions and stood waiting for the others.

Thor knew that the realm they were headed to would be hostile and so he was not surprised by the brief and comprehensive warning they received. Finally it was time to go, and Thor felt the unmistakable pull of the bridge before shooting off to his destination and landing in a strange and foreboding forest.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

After Loki had managed to drag himself off the floor and get ready he knew he would be late. As it was Odin had not even sent in guards yet to get him so it appeared that he didn't care if they left on time. He was just finishing up before the guards came in and dragged him out. He was pushed along to the stables and met with a few choice words about being on time by Odin. He was already not in the mood for the day and so he just tried blocking everything after that out, especially the removal of the cuffs since it was not a pleasant experience.

When they finally arrived at the forest Loki scanned the area looking for any immediate potential threats. They would need to travel a bit further to find what they were looking for and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He could sense the hostility in the air and it made him shiver.

"So what pray tell do we need to obtain from this area, hmmm, the fur of a rabbit, perhaps the fangs of a serpent. I truly do not see what is so threatening about this place." Fandral said, as he was always one to underestimate their current situation, though not as much as Thor. Loki truly was not in the mood for this today and so he just ignored him and pulled out his book so he could figure out where to go. After a moment Fandral angrily marched up to him and pushed him so he stumbled a bit. Loki glared at him while regaining his footing. "Well I asked you where we needed to go, unless you think that you are so far above us that you don't need to answer." His words were laced with venom and contempt, but Loki just rolled him eyes. In truth he knew he was better than them intellectually speaking, for he doubted that Fandral could read anything that was not alcohol related.

He continued to browse through the book before finding the page. He inhaled before saying "We need to go to the river of agelessness and look for a tribe of Perkets. They have special shields that require magic to feed them, and the shields are needed for the pattern of the flower. So it looks like we need to head Southwest to find the river." He looked around and noticed that no one was happy that he ignored Fandral's comment, but they would have to get over it because he wasn't in the mood to jest.

"So you don't know exactly where we need to go. Is that why you brought the book?" Sif looked a bit concerned that he didn't have exact directions and he didn't blame her really. They may have never gotten along, but at least she was able to comprehend the gravity of their situations usually.

"I have a vague idea, and I've heard enough stories that I never actually wanted to know. This book contains everything we need though." Loki then continued in the direction he had stated using the map inside of the book to locate important landmarks in the area.

Thor seemed concerned about something too, based on the way his face contorted. "Is everything not in this area for us to find?"

Loki sighed loudly and cursed that Thor clearly did not pay attention to him the night before. "No, this realm is large and so we will have to locate portals so that we are able to travel to all of our destinations." He heard the others groan and he knew that they hated portal hopping, but they would not have another choice in this matter.

They continued travelling for some time before Thor decided that they should stop and eat. He sent Sif and Fandral out to go see what kind of game was around this realm and told Hogun and Volstagg to start a fire and find water. They were within walking distance to the river and Loki thought stopping to eat was a brilliant idea since he was starving. However, he knew from the looks Thor kept giving him that Thor sensed he was in pain, and the fact that everyone but the two of them had a task to perform confirmed his suspicions that Thor was planning to corner him and talk to him.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor could sense Loki's unease with the realm and his friends were not making the tension decrease any. He knew that they all had their doubts about this quest, and that Loki wanted nothing to do with it, but he had hoped that they would all be a little better than this. Sif was the only one who was capable of fully defending herself and keeping watch at the moment since all of the Warrior Three were hung over and his brother was clearly worse for the wear. Loki was injured and Thor could tell by the way he was carrying himself. He steps were slow and hesitant, while his head remained low and buried in that book. If they didn't need it so badly he would take it from Loki and throw it into the forest so that Loki would be forced to at least look at him.

Thor had decided that he should at least try and talk to Loki about what was hurting him so he sent all his friends off on various tasks in order to get a moment alone with Loki. He knew Loki sensed what was coming, but ever since his friends had taken off the atmosphere seemed less tense and foreboding. He approached Loki cautiously and wore a friendly grin. "Do not despair brother for I will protect you from harm."

Loki grimaced at his affectionate title, but rolled his eyes and reopened the book to Thor's annoyance. "If you think you can." Loki turned to walk off but Thor quickly seized his wrist and stole the book out of his hands while turning him around so they were face to face. He then pushed him a few steps back against a large nearby rock to prevent his escape. Loki looked angry at first, but he was suddenly tense and a bit scared when he was pushed against the rock.

Thor's eyes and grip softened a touch, and he moved his hand down his brother's arm so that he was not making contact with his sore wrist anymore. Loki looked down and refused to make eye contact. Finally Thor could not stand it any longer and asked "What is the matter brother? What is wrong? Please, you know you can tell me."

Loki flinched lightly at the question but he didn't move or make to reply. Thor gave him some time and didn't push. Loki eventually looked him straight in the eye and Thor could sense the sarcasm in his words. "Why nothing brother, for don't you trust Odin's wise and almighty judgment." Loki angrily pulled away and managed to slip past Thor and out of his reach. It didn't matter for he could already see his friends returning so he knew that his time was up.

They had a nice lunch and even though they made something that Loki hated he still ate it, though not much of it. He seemed to fill up quickly and not have much interest in food after that, but he never really had much of an appetite anyway so Thor shrugged it off. When they had finally all finished eating they got up to leave and the camp was quickly cleaned up.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki could hear the water running from the river and knew that they were very close now. He looked around carefully to see if he could identify any natives hiding in the trees prepared to pounce. He saw nothing however he kept a careful watch. It seemed that the others were also slightly on edge waiting for something to happen. The Warriors Three were recovering from their hangovers and Volstagg and Fandral were telling marvelous and exaggerated tales of their many adventures. Sif was ignoring them and watching Thor, probably sad that he had clearly chosen another over her, and then asked her to come along to get the perfect gift to woo said maiden with. Hogun was Hogun, and so he was silently walking with the others while looking around grimly. Thor was actually focused for once and it was nice that he was paying attention and not trying to call all the attention to himself.

Loki was usually silent as he never really had much to say when it didn't involve trying to direct a conversation in his favor, but he felt that he should at least say something to tell the others what they were up against. "These creatures feed off magic and can sense it like hounds. They will probably find us before we find them, but if we can find them first it would be very bad to engage them in battle."

"Why is that? Where would the glory be found if we did not need vanquish our foes to obtain the first treasure?" Thor laughed heartily and Loki was not amused.

He huffed annoyed. "If you try to vanquish them there will be no treasure to be found." Thor was clearly not comprehending the fact that they needed to get a shield, which meant an intact one.

Sif regarded Loki critically before saying "These creatures can sense magic so that means you are a liability to us all right now." She turned to the rest of them and added smugly "Perhaps we could use him as bait."

Thor grunted, but Loki cut in before Thor could reply. "Well that was what I was trying to explain yesterday, but apparently it is irrelevant."

The whole group was ready to fight when all of sudden a net was dropped down taking them all by surprise before Loki felt a prick on his neck and the world faded to black.

~[~

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review because it encourages me to update sooner, and happy holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: Each step of the adventure was only supposed to be one chapter long, but it seems that I have been writing more than I planned, and so the chapters are long than I expected. This story may be my longest yet.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki awoke slowly and mentally cursed when he realized he was tied to a post with his magic bound. He mentally surveyed his surroundings, chiding himself for not being more attentive in the forest. The tribe must have been concealing themselves waiting for the right moment and the group's fight had given them the upper hand. He could see the others were tied up and roughly thrown in a pile about 50 yards away from him, but they were all awake staring at him. Their gazes took him by surprise because they were not defiant and angry, but rather sad and confused. He could pick up some of the language that the tribe was using, and he was fairly certain that the others had no knowledge of the ancient tongue of this realm. In a way that was a relief to him because he was always better with words than any of them anyway, and this would keep Thor from interfering if he was able to reason with their captors, though he doubted it.

The leader of the tribe must have realized that he was awake because she begin pointing at him and instructing the others around her. Loki could tell based on what she saying that things were not going to end well for anyone should this lady get her way and so he began to think of a plan. Finally the tribe leader approached him and spoke. "I am Lady Tamina, leader of this tribe and land that you have trespassed upon." Loki recoiled slightly from shock when he heard her mutter words that were clearly in English. He suspected that someone, a traveler, must have taught her because this realm was not known to interact with other civilizations. The lady turned to address the others. "You are all worthless to me." She them turned back to Loki and reached up to stroke his cheek lightly making him cringe. "You are not however, and I will enjoy draining your power to fuel the shields of my people." She walked off a bit and Loki stole a glance back at the others. They were slightly injured he could see now, and knew that an escape would difficult because they would be slowed down. He would need to think of a tactic that would give them time, which appeared to be something they were running out of.

After a few minutes the leader and few others approached him and tied another, much thicker, rope around him that was covered in symbols, magic draining symbols he realized. Loki began to channel his power in the hopes that he would be able to build enough to break through his restraints before his magic was diminished, and was relived to feel it flowing and increasing in his body. It seems that for now his magic was just weak from exhaustion and that if he concentrated enough he would be able to focus it. After the lady finished examining the rope she ordered all the shields to be lined up and touching before connecting the rope to one of them. The effect was immediate and Loki gritted his teeth as he felt the energy that was building suddenly begin to drain. He pushed harder to focus and tried holding onto what he could before it slipped away.

The natives were now moving to surround Thor and the others with the leader standing out front. "Before I kill you I wish to know why you are trespassing here, though I do appreciate your gift." If Loki wasn't in so much pain and feeling so much pressure he would have retorted but he tried to keep calm and focused, seizing the lack of attention being paid to him to build his power so he could strike.

"We come only in peace. I wish to obtain a shield from you in order to create a Pickinese Flower that I will give to a maiden as a gift. We mean you no harm I assure you, and we are willing to trade you for the shield. I only ask that you release us all, especially my brother who you are doing a great injustice." Thor was getting better at using diplomacy which made Loki feel a little better about the fate of the nine realms. If Thor was going to be the ruler of Asgard one day he would need to learn this skill and not just depend on his hammer to solve everything. Also, the more Thor talked the more energy he could build and that meant an increased chance of success escaping on their part.

The leader was clearly not impressed with him. "Silence, I see enough people who chase this foolish treasure and I have executed them all the same. I will no longer stand for this." Loki could feel enough energy now that his binding were beginning to strain and he pushed himself harder, blocking out the pain from all of his injuries and current power depletion. "You will all die now as I have grown tired of you and I will do as I please with the sorcerer as he can benefit my people for a short time with his power, though he will not live much longer than you. " As she said this she raised her weapon and so did the rest of her people.

Loki was in full panic mode now since he knew time was running very short and so put all the energy he could spare into a blast that not only shattered his bonds, but sent a blast into the natives in front of him knocking the leader out of the way and into a rock registering her unconscious. He sighed in relief at how lucky he had been since good luck never seemed to be on his side. He quickly darted out to help the others in the massive confusion that followed. Some of them had already freed themselves and regained their weapons which were stored not very far away. Half of the natives were injured or unconscious with the others at a loss for what to do. This escape was working perfectly, but he felt very weak, and knew that he would need time to recover after this. The Warriors Three and Sif had all regained their weapons now and were fighting off the natives keeping them at bay and gaining distance from them. Thor was looking at the remaining shields deciding on which one he wanted for the pattern, though he appeared to be taking his time doing so.

Loki approached him unhappily determined to get as far away as possible while they still could. "Hurry, just pick one. They are all equally intriguing and I am sure your maiden will like any pattern."

"Ah, but Loki this gift is special and it should take a great deal of time to come up with the perfect pattern." Thor sounded love struck and that certainly wasn't going to help out with this situation.

"Well if you haven't noticed we don't have an abundance of available time so hurry up already." He was yelling now and the others were also growing impatient he could tell.

Sif yelled over helping his argument along. "Thor, they are gaining in strength and numbers. We must leave now."

Thor sighed and quickly grabbed the shield that had previously belonged to the leader. Loki realized that would just add fuel to the fire, and so despite his current pain he bolted the second Thor took hold of the shield and had no trouble keeping up with others for the escape.

When they had all finally run far enough away that they were able to slow down and regain their bearings Loki was ready to collapse. He knew that he was running on pure adrenaline now, and that he didn't have much of that left either. He began to use what little magic he had left to search for a portal so that they could leave this area immediately before they were found. His thoughts were interrupted by Thor.

"Brother, I thank thee for saving us back there. I understand that it must have cost you greatly to do so." Thor was appreciative and threw his large arm around his shoulder as way of conveying his gratitude. Loki tried not to flinch too much at the contact and relaxed a bit after a moment, though Thor did not seem to take notice.

It was then that Sif had to ruin everything again as usual. "Ah but did you notice that it wasn't until the trickster realized he faced mortal peril if he did not act that he saved us. Surely his intentions were only to protect himself and we are needed for him to achieve that. Do not think too highly of his actions Thor." She then snubbed past him and his jaw dropped slightly at her accusation.

He would admit that he was trickster and that he had been concerned about himself as well, but he had risked a lot to save them and to have it thrown back in his face so callously made him indignant. "Did it ever occur to you that I could have easily let you die, and then escaped myself afterward? Do you not realize how much easier that would have been than attempting to free you before you were slain?" He had pulled away from Thor and fixed Sif with an icy glare, not willing to allow her to bully him like this.

Fandral came to Sif's aid though. "Actions speak louder than words, and your tricks proved useful yes, but only after the threat to yourself was made clear, and therefore we should not be expected to extend you any gratitude." Now Loki just felt insulted and it must have showed on his face because Thor stepped in front of him protectively.

"Enough, we have what we need here so let us move on without dwelling on such matters, and Fandral, have care how you speak because if not I may have to teach you to phrase your words more carefully myself. I am grateful for Loki's help and the rest of you should be too." Thor glared at the rest of them silencing any further chatter and the four other warriors all moved ahead of them grumbling. Thor turned to him then and his eyes softened as he raised his hand to gently cradle the back of Loki's neck. The gesture was hardly felt though because Loki felt so hurt by the words of the others that he was starting to mentally shut down. "I am sorry brother. Pay no mind to them for they have yet to realize the danger we were in. Later they will see reason." With that Thor turned and headed to follow the others.

Loki walked numbly behind searching for a portal and watching idly for any threats that could come to pass. As he walked he could feel the power of portal nearby and so started to move toward that direction. The others slowly began to follow him to the destination, which turned out to be hidden behind a waterfall. He quickly pulled out the book to find out which section of the realm he would need to travel to next and upon finding it he muttered "Nearam" aloud and the portal began to glow. He stepped through it and into the other side with the others following suit. When everyone was through he closed turned the portal off, glad that they had successfully avoided one obstacle.

It seemed that everyone was still bitter as no conversation circled throughout the group and they just continued silently brooding while keeping an eye out for danger until Thor determined that they should stop and rest for the night near a river. Loki was grateful for the break since he felt like collapsing and so he sat down immediately while the others put together a camp. He was in no mood to do anything and no one bothered him, though the looks they were giving were him showed their annoyance at his lack of help. Finally Thor came to sit next to him and even though no words were exchanged he began to feel better.

~[~ (Sif's POV)

Sif was not sure what sparked her anger exactly, all she knew was that she needed an outlet and Loki provided that. She was angry at him for so many reasons, yet she felt pity for what she could clearly see had been done to him. Yes, he had tried to kill her with the destroyer and conquer another planet, but she did not support torture or rape and the mixed emotions of anger and pity did not bode well for her. The others seemed to notice her foul mood and so they were smart to stay away from her and leave her in peace.

Of everyone Thor seemed to be the most torn because he wanted to have fun with his friends, yet at the same time he wanted to support his brother. Sif did not care what Thor did for she was not his keeper, but the fact that he was so distraught made her sad since he was still her friend.

It was dark now and everyone was headed to bed with Fandral volunteering for first watch to everyone's surprise since that was a rare occurrence indeed. Sif had decided that she would try to talk to Loki later, and keep her hostility at bay if only for this one time.

She did not have to wait long since Loki was asleep before the rest of them and woke up a bit later from what Sif could tell was a nightmare. He got up and talked briefly to Fandral who spoke harshly back shooing him away. She got up quickly seizing the opportunity to get a moment alone with Loki and perhaps solve some her own inner turmoil.

"You may rest if you wish Fandral, for I am ready to keep watch. Have no fear." Sif spoke cheerily and Fandral though weary nodded to her and left. Loki continued to stare at the movement of the water not looking at her or acknowledging her presence.

Sif took the moment to observe him and take in more of his appearance. It was hard since he was cleverly hiding things with his clothes making it hard to judge his injuries or relative size. However, she had seen him limp a bit earlier and he was now favoring that leg lightly as he leaned against a tree for support. His breathing was not smooth either, and his emotions seemed unstable. She decided that she should approach with caution in mind if she were to succeed.

As she walked over Loki tensed slightly and remained in the fixed position taking shallow quick breaths. He seemed stunned by her next words and soft tone. "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier and even though I was harsh on you know that I am grateful for what you have done. Also, I can tell that you have suffered greatly during your time as a prisoner and I do not condone such treatment of criminals no matter the crime." Despite the raw fear that clouded his vision at the moment she felt better once she managed to express what she had been feeling and some of the anger and pity subsided.

Loki turned to face her and used a soft tone much like she had so that their conversation did not draw attention from the others. "You can tell no one of what you know, for that would only cause greater problems." He looked scared but serious and Sif wondered how hard it was for him to stand there and hold his ground like that.

"I understand your fear but suffering in silence helps no one. Thor wishes to help you and you are hurting him and yourself with your rejection. Only you can change the situation you have found yourself in." Sif was serious and her tone was not wavering. Loki needed to understand this or he would never learn.

Loki sighed and leaned more against the tree. "Thor wishes to help but he would be too rash and unable to understand something such as this. He also believes Odin's justice to be perfect and unquestionable so I do not think he would be of help. As for Odin he cares not for me and never will, so nothing will change regardless of what I do." Loki sounded resigned which was odd since he was never one to give up so easily, and she took note of this.

"Do you truly believe that?" She asked sadly knowing that if he had given up then all hope was lost for him.

All she received as an answer was a soft "Yes." Loki then turned away and went back to lie down near Thor. Sif shook her head feeling sad for the fallen god knowing that if one wanted to bring about change they needed to do something about it, and Loki had clearly given up on such endeavors. She knew not what awaited them the next day but she mentally prepared herself knowing that it was too be a long and treacherous day.

~[~

I had to add in a part with Loki and Sif because she is too perceptive not to notice when something isn't right. Therefore, I thought that she would be a good character to use to reveal how hopeless Loki has become.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: Okay I have thought long and hard about this chapter, so I hope that over thinking doesn't impede my writing here. I think of the entire concept of this story that this part is my favorite. To me it has the whole Jack and the Bean Stock feel.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki woke up filled with dread and trepidation when he remembered where they were. This part of the journey was by far the hardest, and scariest, for all sorcerers. Every creature in this realm wanted to use him to exploit his magic, but this part of the quest involved going into a true giant's castle, and retrieving a crystal. If they were caught they would all face dire consequences for the giant would eat those who possessed no magic, and those that did faced his horrid dip. Each time Loki thought about being dropped into the pool of magic draining substance he cringed and shuttered violently. He was the first one, other than Hogun who had last watch, to arise and now his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

A while later the others started to get up and pack up the camp. Fandral seemed to be growing restless and so he began to play with his sword and crack jokes. Finally he asked "So what peril do we face today? Is it another army of natives, or perhaps a pack of wild animals who wish to tear you to pieces?"

Loki was not looking at him but knew that the question was meant to be insulting. "No, today is the hardest of all the steps, and certainly the most perilous, for if we are caught that certainly means our end." He turned to face them all so that they would understand the seriousness of the situation. "The next step involves retrieving a crystal, one that will give the flower eternal life, and the crystals are found in the giant Fabor's castle. Beware, though it may sound easy it is not, for Fabor enjoys eating those who enter his castle, and draining magic out of those who have it. We will have to sneak in quietly and steal one of the crystals from his collection room on the far side of the castle." Loki finished and exhaled deeply. He could see the mixed emotions that ran through the group. Sif and Hogun, ever the two smarter ones, look extremely apprehensive, while Thor and Fandral, ever the dumbest, looked eager. Volstagg was torn between fear and excitement.

Thor stepped forward to stand next to Loki and wrapped his arm around him. He turned and addressed the rest of the group. "For my friends this shall be a glorious day, one that we shall all remember for the rest of our lives I am sure. Fear not my friends for I am confident in our abilities and I know that we will be able to do this. But know this, if something does happen then I will protect you all."

Loki rolled his eyes knowing that this was going to be even more difficult than he imagined. "It will not be that simple, and it would be best if we could simply slip in and then leave undetected."

Thor was always the stubborn one though, and Loki could already feel the magic draining liquid enveloping him from what he was sure to be a most inglorious failure. "Oh please, we will be fine." Thor remarked, then walked ahead but not in the right direction.

Loki exhaled and opened the book so he could get a heading, and when he found it he silently started in that direction, formulating a few different plans in his mind. Thor had not gotten far and when he realized that no one was following him and quickly came back following Loki.

Arriving at the entrance of the castle was more intimidating than Loki would have liked to admit, but he had been bracing himself for this. Two large dogs guarded the door, and had very short chains. There was a moat around the castle, and he was not even considering what could possibly live in it. The castle was truly an impressive structure, and it was definitely going to make infiltrating it that much harder.

He decided to address his plan with the others. "Those dogs out front are to alert Fabor if something comes close to his castle. They have amazing senses and do not distract easily, so we will need to try to avoid them at all costs." He pointed to a window that seemed high to them, but was only the first floor of the castle to the giant. "That is where I suggest we try to enter, as it will probably drop us off in the hallway away from prying eyes. The giant is very protective of his crystal collection, and so we will need to be quick and quiet or else we will all die."

"Which room is the collection room and how will we know where to look?" Hogun inquired.

Loki looked away sadly. "I do not know, the collection is on the far end of the castle, and there is no entrance near it."

"So we have no direction and are just going to go snooping around this giant's castle hoping not to get caught?" Sif seemed a bit put out at the implication that she didn't know exactly where they were going.

"Essentially." Loki stated sarcastically and then turned back to the castle.

Thor piped up next to him "How are we to get across the moat without alerting the dogs?"

"We are going to swim across, that way our scent will be masked and the dogs will not see us coming." Loki was now looking over at the water nervously. He was afraid to know what creatures lived in there, but this seemed like their only viable option.

Fandral was now indignant and so was Volstagg. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I am swimming across that. There must be another solution." Fandral uttered and looked away defiantly.

"Yes surely there must be another way across, one that is less hostile?" Volstagg inquired and Loki almost felt bad for crushing his spirits.

Looking back at the water and then at the large and clearly agitated hounds Loki said. "You are more than welcome to come up with another way."

After a few more minutes the group sighed and gave up finally looking back him. He slowly snuck out of the bush to the edge of cliff over the moat. He could see small steps that should support their weight, even Volstagg, on the way down that they could leap onto and that would get them in the water. He jumped first onto one and held his breath as he landed. When the small step didn't move he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the others. "All clear" The first part of the mini adventure had begun. They all began to jump from spot to spot until they reached the water.

Loki was surprised to find that the water was extremely shallow and only went up to his knees. Though he thought it was strange he didn't comment on it and waited for the others to finish their decent down the cliff. Volstagg seemed to have a bit of trouble and almost tripping on several occasions.

When they had all reached the bottom Thor stepped into the water and laughed when he realized that it was rather shallow. "All the fuss over a small puddle." He confidently strode across the moat and the rest of them followed, though Loki was watching carefully for any signs of trouble.

When they had crossed to the other side Loki began to look for a way back up. From what he could see small vines hung about half way down the cliff that they could use to climb back up. The others seemed to sense what he thought and Volstagg chimed in "Need a lift anyone?"

Thor took over directing them then. "Sif and Loki could climb up and find another vine to drop down to the rest of us so we could climb up. Volstagg lift Sif up to grab on that vine over there and I will push Loki up to the one over here." Everyone nodded and Volstagge lifted Sif up with ease making sure that she firmly grasped the vine before letting go and allowing her to finish climbing up. It was slightly more difficult for Thor and Loki because though Loki was light the vine they were trying to reach was higher and so Loki got a running start so Thor could essentially throw him up to grab the vine. It was a scary experience and once he took hold of the vine he held on dearly taking a moment to collect himself before moving. Finally him and Sif reached the top and cautiously checked around for threats.

"We can use the rock over there to tie the vines so that they can climb up easier." Loki explained to Sif who nodded. They both grabbed a few vines and while Loki secured one to the rock Sif tied several together to make the vines long enough to reach the others. When she was finished she cast the vines over the edge and signaled for the others to start climbing.

While the others began to climb Loki watched for potential threats and kept an eye open for anything that seemed unusual. So far they had been doing well and the area that they chose to climb up into was hidden by a large garden concealing them well. When everyone finished climbing they all regrouped to move along with the next step.

Everyone looked back to Loki now waiting for him to give them an idea. He had thought this next part through carefully, and as long as everyone was careful they should be okay. "The next part is the hardest because we need to make it up into the castle without being seen. That window over there is our best chance, and so we will need to climb the castle wall carefully to get inside. When we do we should split up so we have the best chance of finding the crystal and meet back here as soon as we finish searching the area we choose." Though the plan sounded simple Loki knew it wasn't. The castle was not going to be an easy one to search, especially with the fact that the giant and his house were ten times their size. It would be a challenge to get inside, let alone sneak though without being seen.

They carefully approached the wall and everyone began to carefully climb. Loki was especially careful because his battered body was starting to feel the strain. Even though as a god his healing was much better than average, he was still slightly sore and the wounds were aggravated. His movements would have to be precise so he avoided further injury, and suspicion. Having Sif know was bad enough, but he did not need the others to find out as well, for they would surely jest about it for years to come.

Loki was the third one to reach the top, and when he arrived he immediately wanted to turn back around. This place looked like a nightmare to any magician, for magical artifacts where strewn throughout, and Loki knew that they were once prized possessions of the giant's victims. Also, paintings covered the castle walls of the glorious feasts that the giant indulged in, and the disgusting sight of creatures from the all realms butchered like animals was a bit overwhelming. The others wore similar expressions, and if they did not understand his fear before, he was certain that they did now.

Next to the window a lovely red and gold curtain hung, one that touched the floor. Gold ropes held the curtains in place, and Thor was the first to grab hold of it and slide to the castle floor. The others soon followed suit with Loki attempting it last. He was afraid to grab hold of it because the drop looked so far, and he was not a fan of heights. When he finally did grab the curtain and began to slide he felt himself losing his grip and falling. The sensation was terrifying and he almost screamed, but was stopped when he felt someone catch him and break his fall. Thor had grabbed him and gently set him on the floor trying to make sure he was alright. He muttered a quick appreciation before taking in his surroundings.

"Hogun and Sif head to the upper floor of the castle, while Volstagg and Fandral check the middle. Loki and I will scour this floor and we shall meet outside the second we finish our search. If anyone finds the crystal grab it with haste and hurry to the bank we emerged at on this side." Everyone nodded and took off to start the search so they could leave as soon as possible.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Loki certainly did not jest about the dangers of this castle for Thor could see it was a barbaric place. The paintings made him feel sick, and he decided that Loki was right about avoiding the giant at all costs, for Thor was not sure he wanted to ever meet this disgusting creature. Loki and him first headed to the right, and found and armory filled the armor and weapons of all those that must have fallen victim to this monster. The supply was impressive, and it was near the entrance to the castle. Thor was surprised at the placement, for if the victims escaped they could surely arm themselves before leaving or get more stock after entering.

"Look at all the wasted weapons, once used for glory and purpose, and now reminders of battles once fought." Thor mused aloud hoping to start a conversation with his brother. He was deeply worried for him, and knew that they had much more to discuss, for he was not letting Loki off from their previous conversation. Yet at the same time he felt that pushing his brother would yield him nothing except more distance and he wanted Loki to trust him and to want to open up to him. When Loki had fallen earlier Thor had panicked and immediately came to his aid catching him swiftly and checking to make sure he was alright. When he did this he caught certain things that he was sure Loki was trying to hide, like several small bruises at the base of his neck, and a small cut on his right wrist. Thor wished he had more time to properly inspect his brother for injuries but this quest was not the time for such things.

Loki didn't answer for a moment after his comment. It appeared that his brother was distracted by a small book on the far side of the room. He had gravitated toward it and was flipping through the pages sadly. Thor walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him but feeling dejected when he flinched away. Looking closer Thor could see that the book contained many magical secrets, including the locations to portals throughout the realms. He realized that this book could be of use and was hoping that Loki would take it, for he would surely know how to use it.

"This book belonged to someone very special. I can feel it." Loki said sadly and closed the book putting it inside his coat. Thor was grateful that he had taken it, and hoped that it would help them continue on their quest.

They were both startled by the loud footsteps headed their way and did not have time to hide before the giant appeared, looking all too happy and holding a cage that held the four others inside. Thor was filled with utter dread and his friends in the cage looked frightened. He went to throw his hammer but the giant stomped on the ground throwing him off balance. Before he could regain his footing he and Loki were scooped up and thrown in the cage with the others. Now they were all in trouble.

~[~

The next chapter will hopefully be the best one in the story, for I know it will be my favorite to write. I was hoping to add some more after the part where they were all captured, but I feel that it will be better featured in the next chapter. So what did you think of this chapter, and as a vote angry tough giant, or giddy awkward giant?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: This chapter has been my favorite to think about thus far, so I hope that it translates out of head in just the way I imagined.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

As soon as he heard the footsteps Loki knew they were in trouble. The giant had caught them off guard and now they would all pay dearly for it, most likely with their lives. He was ready to try to make a run for it but when he saw everyone else in the cage he knew that all hope was lost, but that did not stop Thor from attempting to strike. Though it proved to be in vein Loki would have applauded him for the effort.

When they were roughly thrown in the cage Loki hit his head off the bars and it jarred him slightly for a moment. No one spoke, for Loki suspected that they were all overcome by terror and the immanent doom they all faced, for their lives were not going to end gracefully. He wanted to pay attention and try to plot an escape but the pain in his head was distracting, and was preventing him from thinking clearly, though he did register the bouncing of the cage as the giant ascended the stairs. When they finally reached their destination he felt his heart pick up to an unnatural pace as he looked around and seen the cage suspended above a strange kind of liquid. He instantly knew it was the magic draining dip so when the giant reached into the cage to pull him out he backed away as far he could. The giant still managed to grab him anyway and force him into the other cage. He heard Thor screaming for him but knew that there was nothing he could do. He began to shake and slowly looked over the bars to the green liquid underneath that bubbled and oozed unpleasantly. The giant put the others into a smaller cage over near the corner that was guarded by dogs as large as Thor.

After the caging was complete the giant giggled and clapped his hands pleasantly. "Welcome, welcome to my castle. I am so excited to have you all as my honored guests and though I'm sure you may have heard bad things about me I'll reassure you that there is an awful lot of bias floating around. Now even though I am going to eat you all" He gestured to Thor and the others, and then turned to Loki. "and use you as my new power source for my castle I'll have you know that until your death I plan on treating you like guests. Of course you will remain in your cages, which will be guarded by my pets, but you will all be fed and have your basic needs taken care of. Well if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, and my name is Fabor. Now my castle needs a power boost." The giant walked over to the lever that controlled the suspended cage and he looked back at Loki with a smile. "After thiry seconds it will be all over."

Loki felt his heart jump into his throat as the lever was pulled and he again heard Thor screaming for him, but he was too busy focusing on the feeling of falling and the terror of what was to come. He took a deep breath and felt the liquid surround him ripping his magic from him. He couldn't hold back a scream at the pain and it released all the air in his lungs as he writhed on the bottom of the cage. He tried to move or swim to the top but the entire cage was submerged and he felt his lungs protesting from the lack of air. He began to choke and he felt so tired. He lay on the bottom of the cage feeling the life draining out of him. Finally, the cage began to lift and the second he broke the surface he coughed and inhaled deeply. The liquid was still dripping off him and he was so exhausted that he didn't even try to move from his position on the bottom of the cage floor. His limbs were all scattered about as he rose back to the original cage position, and he heard mumbling in the background but couldn't make out anything as the darkness encompassed him.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor watched in what could only be expressed as pure terror as Loki was dropped mercilessly into the vat of liquid. He called for him and banged on the cage bars desperately trying to escape to help his brother. The green liquid began to glow and the lights of the castle turned on and grew brighter with each passing moment Loki remained in the dip. Thor felt utterly helpless as his little brother was submerged and probably suffocating in the liquid. He looked to his friends but they all appeared to be in a state of shock and were of no use.

Finally when the giant pushed the lever back so the cage rose out of the water Thor could clearly see the toll the dip had on Loki. He was utterly exhausted and looked like he was mere moments from drowning in the dip since he was coughing and taking deep breaths. Thor could see his eyes rolling shut and his head lolling to the side as the giant said. "Well that's all for now, but I'll be back around dinner time. I am going to go enjoy my new power boost." With a giddy laugh the giant exited but Thor was only focused on Loki, and how broken he looked.

As the hours passed the other s began to stir from their shocked states and all of them were nervous. Fandral and Sif paced while Volstagg curled into himself and Hogun leaned against the bars. Thor himself felt restless and kept watching Loki looking for any signs that he was waking. Fandral went through several rather elaborate escape plans, all of them more silly than the last, while looking up to see if Loki was awake. It seemed to Thor that Fandral was expecting Loki to wake up and weave a fool proof plan to help them through the situation, and get them out before it was too late. Thor however was unsure if even Loki could save them now, and was drowning in his own guilt for bringing everyone into the mess. He faintly registered the arguments between Sif and Fandral about how to escape, and was grateful that the others were silent because he didn't know if he could handle any more arguing.

Thor did not know when the giant would appear to claim his victim for dinner, and he secretly hoped that if one of them had to die that it would be him so that his friends would have more time to escape. He heard a low moan and turned to see Loki cringing and stirring slightly on the bottom of the cage he was in. It was a relief for Thor to see him stirring and he hoped that he would wake before the giant came back, especially if the giant was going to eat him because he wanted to at least make sure Loki understood that he loved him before he died.

After about a half hour Loki gained consciousness and began to sit up. He was still disoriented and weak from Thor's perspective but at least he was moving around a bit. Fandral seemed to be waiting for Loki to wake up completely before he bombarded him with questions but he continued to stare restlessly up at him. Loki began to wake and regain his strength slowly, eventually rising to his feet and walking toward the edge of his cage. Fandral seemed to be growing impatient and shouted up "Any of your brilliant ideas or tricks would be great right now!" He huffed when Loki only sighed and looked away.

"Sorry, nothing coming to mind at the moment." He replied after a while still gazing off to the side lazily. Thor knew he was tired, and that he hadn't really had a chance to rest since they started so he was probably running low on energy.

Fandral just looked away briefly but turned back to shout "Well you chose a great time to be of no use." He then turned and sat down huddling up in the corner looking dejected, and Thor knew that he was relying on Loki to come up with something to save them all.

A sad silence loomed over them as they awaited the inevitable. Everyone stayed in their tense positions occasionally looking over toward the door while lost in their own thoughts. Then loud footsteps were heard and everyone knew it was time, and that they were about to say goodbye to someone forever. When the giant entered he tried to lighten up the atmosphere but failed miserably. "Why do you all look so sad? I bet your all hungry aren't you, well I will bring you dinner when I finish mine. Who wants to go first hmm… I think I'll take" He opened the cage and grabbed Hogun pulling him out in his tight grip. "You, yes you will be lovely." The giant looked back at them and Thor felt even worse than he had earlier since there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen. "Don't be so glum. I will need more power to make my dinner so it looks like you will have to contribute more little sorcerer." The giant walked back over to the lever again with Hogun in tow.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki did feel bad for Hogun and wished he could help. He had been trying to think of something since he awoke and realized with some joy that he could slip through the bars of his cage. He never thought he would be thankful that he was starved to such a skinny frame, but if it worked in his favor then he wouldn't complain. However, that was only part that he had worked out since more problems like the guard dogs, and his high proximity from the floor hanging over a magic draining dip still remained unresolved. Loki knew that he needed to get down before anything else since he was far too high to jump and would probably just fall in the dip if he did. He considered trying to jump out the next time the giant pulled the lever, but then he would surely notice and then his plan would be ruined. He was still puzzling over the details when the giant arrived and plucked Hogun out before walking to the lever to dip him again.

As the giant was walking over to the lever he was struck by a brilliant idea, but he knew that he would only have one shot at it since he would surely be too weak to attempt it again. He was more prepared than the first time and so when the giant pulled the lever he braced himself channeling his magic to cast the simple doppelganger spell. The moment he was submerged underwater he felt the sting but focused and managed to create a double and manipulate it so that it was situated much like he was after the first time. He then swam through the cage bars with some minor difficulty and forced himself to hold his breath and wait as the cage was lifted out of the water. He swam to the edge and surfaced hesitantly keeping his head under the top of the lining of the liquid tub. He was growing weaker and was relieved to hear the giant's footsteps leaving so that he could escape this cursed dip and let his double fade away. He quickly swam to the farther edge of the vat so that he could escape without the dogs noticing and climbed out jumping easily to the ground. When he reached the floor he was too exhausted to support himself and crumpled to the floor, but he was not giving up now and forced himself to get up.

He crept around the vat carefully and watched the dogs, noticing that there were only three and he bet that the others could easily take care of them. He used his magic to unlock the cage which alerted the dogs who began to snarl and prepare for attack. Thor was surprised but was quick to react thankfully when he locked eyes with Loki. Thor quickly began to knock out the dogs and the others soon followed successfully helping them through that obstacle.

After the dogs were knocked out Thor had rushed over and hugged Loki, pulling him into a tight grip. Loki made no move to reject Thor and even gave him a small hug in return relishing in the comfort for a moment. However, he knew that time was limited and everyone else was walking over so they would need a plan.

"We need to rescue Hogun and get out of here." Fandral was adamant about leaving as soon as possible, but Loki could tell that he wouldn't leave Hogun behind,

Thor also chimed in "We also need the crystal, and we have come too far to turn back without it."

Sif looked as though she had forgotten something important. "I forgot to tell you that I found it on the top floor of the castle in the third room to the left at the top of the stairs. We were about to grab one before we were captured."

"This is glorious news then! Loki and I will retrieve the crystal while you all rescue Hogun then and we will meet back at the bank we surfaced at after retrieving our weapons from the last room on the first floor. The kitchen is also on the first floor." Thor boomed and sounded a bit too confident for Loki's taste.

"Do you think it wise to split up again after what happened last time." Volstagg was hesitant to agree to the plan, and Loki had to admit that he had a point.

Thor sighed and looked at them all. "What other choice do we have? Time is running short and if we wait too long we may be too late." Everyone nodded solemly and they all split up to finish their tasks.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Time was of the essence so him and his brother raced up the stairs as fast as they could to try and reach the room in time. They arrived quickly and found many fascinating crystals. They took the first one and Loki used his magic to shrink the crystal so they could easily carry it.

Thor could see the toll the trip was having on Loki and the more he pushed him the worse he got. He clearly needed to rest, and soon before he collapsed and needed to be carried. He continued to watch as they ran back down the stairs carefully checking to make sure that they were not caught off guard again and they reached the weapons room quickly. Thor summoned his hammer and Loki grabbed a few throwing knives and retrieved the book he had been looking at before. The two ran off to find the others so that they could leave the castle as soon as possible.

~[~ (Sif's POV)

Sif was desperately trying to think of a plan to save Hogun and they had been smart and stopped to get their weapons before rushing off to save him. When they arrived at the kitchen they could hear the giant singing and watched in horror as he prepared Hogun in a sandwich. Hogun appeared to be restrained with some type of vine like lettuce and was desperately pulling at the vine trying to break it.

"Oh no, it appears that I forgot my drink in the other room. I'll be right back, you just wait right here." The giant said before walking through another door on the opposite side of the kitchen. Sif realized that this would be their only chance and ran into the room.

Fandral used his adept climbing skills to climb up the table quickly and reached Hogun in record time, quickly using his sword to free him from the sandwich and vine restraining him. Sif felt helpless since there was nothing she could do, and it was clear how strong the bond between the three was as they all worked in sync. She held the weapons as the two jumped down one by one and were caught by Volstagg before grabbing their weapons and making a hasty retreat.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

As Thor and Loki were running out of the weapons room Sif and the others were running down the hallway. "Let's run out across the bridge, it will be quicker." Thor said so they all headed through the front entrance and avoided being eaten by the large guard dogs at the door. The dogs started to bark and Thor knew that they needed to move fast now since the giant would be alerted and he would not be happy. They made it all the way across the bridge before they heard the giant shriek and they quickly disappeared into the woods. "Loki where is the next portal?"

Loki quickly looked through the book. "Up ahead a ways. We should reach it soon if we keep running." Loki was exhausted Thor could tell but he looked terrified and was easily keeping pace and leading at times.

Loki was right and they reached the portal after fifteen minutes disappearing into it the second they reached it into their final destination in the realm. When they emerged it was dark and they were all tired so after a short distance they stopped to make camp.

Hogun and Loki seemed to be in a state of shock even after the others had calmed down and so everyone let them sit in front of the fire undisturbed. They all exchanged worried glances and began to set up so they could go to sleep. Sif volunteered for first watch and everyone decided that it was best that Loki and Hogun not take a shift that night.

As they were getting ready for bed though Thor went over to coerce Loki to go to bed and he whimpered and backed away. It was clear that he was not thinking clearly as he curled into himself. Thor was unprepared for such a reaction. He reached out again and Loki screamed "Don't touch me!" before distancing himself away from Thor and looking around with wild eyes. He fell onto his knees and began to cry scaring everyone around him. No one knew what to do so Thor rushed up and pulled him into a tight embrace trying to calm him down, finally getting him to relax. After he got him into a calmer state he helped him into a lying position and cuddled him closely to keep him safe. Everyone else lay down to sleep, still a bit shocked at the incident while Sif wordlessly crept away to keep watch.

~[~

I must say that I think this chapter was my favorite to write and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Any comments are appreciated and I hope to update again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: Almost done, I am not sure how many chapters will be left but I am going to say after this one only one or two before the sequel. Also, I do apologize for my lack of updates, but now I have nothing else to work on but this story and the sequel for two weeks so I am hoping to finish them both before then. Well other than reading "The Hobbit" that is, but writing will remain my main priority.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki felt warm and comfortable as he was waking up, and it was a feeling he had sorely missed. He sighed contently and leaned into the warmth, but the moment he felt the arm around his waist and the hand skim across his stomach he awoke with a start and tried to push himself away. However, his attempts were in vain because the hand holding him only tightened the grip and pulled him closer, while the hand owner grunted in response. Loki took a deep breath to calm himself when he realized it was Thor holding him so protectively, but he did continue to try to escape the grasp.

As he tried to untangle himself from Thor he noticed Volstagg looking at him comically and heading in his direction. He stopped struggling for a second and glared at the approaching warrior hoping to convey his annoyance at the current situation.

"It's good to see you are feeling better today, and I must admit that I missed your spiteful attitude a little." Volstagg laughed comically with the mirth showing in his eyes.

This only added to Loki's confusion though since everything from the night before after escaping was foggy. "What do you mean feeling better?" He sensed that something was very wrong, and he feared that he would pay for it dearly one way or another.

Volstagg looked generally confused and then regained his jolly composure. "Oh surely you jest, but it is nothing to be ashamed of I assure you. Everyone has a little breakdown every once in a while, and Thor was certainly more than happy to comfort you, though probably more shocked that you let him."

"What!" Loki screamed a little louder than he wanted for he feared he might wake up everyone around him before he knew the details. This was not good at all, for if he revealed anything about Odin's treatment of him he didn't think he would survive the consequences. He was no fool and knew that Odin was not careless, and that he believed no witnesses meant no crime.

Volstagg seemed to understand that he didn't remember because he was taken aback now and took a step back with wide eyes. "You really do not remember do you?" Loki shook his head still shocked at what he could've done. "You broke down right before we all turned in for the night, and you started to cry telling the rest of us not to touch you and to leave you alone. Thor was more upset than anyone at your apparent rejection and he tried to comfort you. It took him some time to get you settled. We all thought the stress had just pushed you over the edge." Volstagg was slowly backing away and his voice dropped a few tones by the last sentence.

Loki was processing it all trying to understand, with a little hope rising since they didn't seem to comprehend the real reason behind his breakdown. Now he had to just play his cards right and he could easily get out of this situation. He took a deep breath before he continued, his mind churning on how to fix this. "Anything else?" He asked the question with sincerity trying to make it seem like casual interest.

Volstagg's brow furrowed for a minute as he thought, but he beamed a smile. "No, though you best get some more rest since I do not think you will be getting up anytime soon." He gestured to Thor who was still peacefully sleeping and pulling him closer to nuzzle against him. He frowned lightly feeling like a helpless child. "He will be wanting to talk to you too, of that I am sure." Loki nodded to him before getting comfortable again and trying to rest a bit more.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

After getting Loki settled Thor had immediately fallen asleep since he himself was exhausted. However, Loki's behavior troubled him since never before had he seen his brother so distressed or upset, not even after finding out his true origins. He was relieved when Loki relaxed against him finally and allowed Thor to hold him while he slept. He had rubbed gentle circles on his back and stomach while he pondered what he could do to help him. He already had suspicions that Loki had been abused, but the question was of who the abuser was. Certainly Odin only held love for his children and would not allow Asgard to cause such harm to one of them. The only way to get the answers he would need was going to be through Loki, and Thor was not allowing him to get out of it this time for too much had happened.

He awoke the next day to find himself still holding tightly onto his brother. As he woke he loosened his grip and cuddled closer observing the gently sleeping figure for a moment. Loki was sleeping peacefully and it was such a change from what Thor was used to seeing from him. Now he looked comfortable and at peace instead of at war with himself. His breathing was gentle and Thor resumed tracing gentle patterns over his skin watching as his breathing would change on occasion. For the moment they were both content, but he felt the moment ending as Loki started to shift and awaken. He leaned down to whisper in his ear softly. "How art thou this morning?"

His brother yawned and stretched out a bit as he woke up slowly, while Thor regrettably loosened his grip. Loki turned and gave him a curious look before sitting up slightly. "Fine, why would I not be?" Loki then finished sitting up and looked around slowly.

Thor also began to get up looking around trying to think of a way to easily phrase what he was about to say. It seemed that everyone else was preoccupied and leaving them alone, probably trying to avoid the awkward situation that was certainly presenting itself this morning. "It's just…last night you… I just wanted to ensure that… I think we need to talk about it."

Despite his stuttering and attempts to try to find a way to approach the subject it seemed that he failed miserably. Loki was instantly defensive and on his feet ready to bolt if need be. "There is nothing to talk about." His tone was stern and Thor knew that he was going to have to be careful about his next move.

Thor got up carefully and took both of Loki's hands in his own while looking at the ground. He made sure that his grip was gentle so that Loki didn't feel trapped and his gesture was not misread. Finally he resumed eye contact and sensed some vulnerability in Loki's eyes. "I know that you don't want to accept what you mean to me, but I want you to know that I care about you, and that I want to protect you." At this point he released Loki's hands and moved one his own up to affectionately cradle Loki's neck as he stepped closer. "But I can not help you until I know where to start. Please don't shield everything from me."

He knew that what he said was affecting Loki, and he could see the unease flash across his brother's face. Loki stepped away from him and looked in the other direction, but his stance appeared to be more defeated than normal. "There is nothing to discuss so let us move on."

Thor felt his anger rising at the way Loki was dismissing his help. He always complained that Thor was never there for him, yet when he tried to be he was pushed away. "Loki I only wish to help. I…"

"Let it go Thor." Loki cut him off and walked away leaving Thor to stew in his own annoyance.

He only wanted to help yet he was rebuffed again, and Loki's constant rejection weighed heavily on him. It was clear to everyone that he was upset because they all did not try to stop him as he strode away to cool off. He strode a little ways off into the forest and sat on a log to reflect on his anger. Loki was rebuffing and rejecting him yet again and he couldn't stand that his brother was so casually brushing him off. He wondered if that was how Loki had felt for years, doing everything to gain his attention and acceptance only to be brushed off or ignored. He absently wondered if he had it coming all along, or if this was fates way of getting back at him for his misdeeds. As he continued to ponder he wondered if he was angry with Loki for hiding things from him, or is he was angry with himself for not being there for him. He knew that he always felt bad about how Loki had found out he was adopted and that he wasn't there because it could have made a difference. Finally, he got up still not knowing who he was angry with or what he wanted to do.

When he got back to camp everyone was completely packed up, and though there was obvious tension in the air everyone was ready to move on so that they could go home. "What is our final task?" Thor asked hoping to diffuse some of the tension even though he felt like he was causing it.

Loki looked a bit more jumpy than usual and was keeping mostly to himself by not making eye contact with the group. He finally looked up to explain to them what they needed to know. "Well if we can avoid causing a problem this part should be easy. This forest is filled with animals, but not just any kind, pack animals. Not only are the animals of decent size but their packs are enormous, and when one finds prey they call out to the rest and soon hundreds of animals will appear to make the kill. They require many kills to keep the pack going so they are constantly hunting. They are especially fond of magical beings, so if we could creep along quietly we might avoid a mess. We just need a stalactite from the cave up on the hill as the final ingredient for the flower." When he was finished explaining everyone nodded and they all headed out.

Thor could hear howling in the distance as they progressed toward the cave and felt a bit uneasy hearing the creatures so close. This was nothing new though since they had all hunted since they were children and had all made kills larger than themselves. This seemed different though, the area felt odd, and he was uneasy being there even with his anger still not completely repressed. A part of him wanted to meet these creatures though so that he could smite them and release his built up tension, while another part of him wished to hurry so they could leave.

The group all stayed silent for fear that the creatures could hear them, and they all looked around fearfully at every sound. They were climbing a small hill in the woods when they heard a chilling noise. They all stopped to check their surroundings before sighing in relief and continuing. Finally when they reached the top of the hill Loki, who was leading, stopped dead in his tracks and backed up slowly getting down on the ground. As Thor neared the top of the hill and looked over he himself felt a chill at what he saw. On the other side of the hill at least fifty wolves were sleeping spread out making crossing impossible. There were a few cubs which was a sign that they had found a nest, and that they had picked the wrong path to take.

They all remained in a crouched position arguing over what to do. "We have to go around! We can not risk waking them, for it would be our end." Loki argued trying to locate another path they could take in the book.

Thor however knew that it would take too long to try to traverse the land and they would risk getting detected if they did. "No we should be able to sneak right past them without issue." It seemed that Sif was on his side, but Volstagg and Hogun were clearly on Loki's side. Fandral remained silent like he had no idea what to do, and so they all continued to argue about time and pathways until in anger Thor pounded on the hill surface sending a rock rolling down toward the sleeping beasts.

They all turned and watched in what seemed like slow motion as the rock rolled down the hill awakening the creatures nesting at the bottom. Thor could only watch in shock as they all awoke looking directly at them snarling and howling for the others to come.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki knew they were hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched. They all fought to the best of their ability, but it wasn't long until they were all sporting injuries. He quickly killed a large wolf that had nearly snapped off Sif's head. The beasts were relentless with more on the way. He could see them mounting around the hill waiting for the kill. They were easily their size with Jaws as large as Thor's head, and teeth that could crush through bone and organs without a problem. They were all being herded closer together and soon there would be no room left to fight or defend. He made a decision and knew it was the only way. He had thought of a spell that could save them, but at a great cost to himself. He was unsure if he would survive if he used it, and if he did he may be in a coma for a long time after. However, he resolved that at least he could die of his will, and that meant the freedom that came with death, freedom from Odin finally.

He prepared to cast the spell and shouted "Get inside the green circle now." As he formed the circle the others immediately jumped inside, and all but Thor remained safe now. "Thor now!"

"No, we can beat them together." Thor was still smashing away hopelessly and Loki was losing what little patience he had left.

The circle began to grow darker and the spell was nearly ready. "Thor, I will not let everyone else die from your stupidity. Get in here now or die with them." He began to chant and registered Thor entering the circle. Finally he released all the pent up magic and instantly felt much weaker. The spell was draining and he barely registered the explosion that wracked the area around him as he plummeted to the ground. As he passed out he felt the blood trickle down his face and Thor catch him as he fell. Breathing was becoming difficult and his vision darkened as Thor screamed.

~[~

Hope you all liked this, and I think this is the closest I have ever come to killing a main character in any of my stories, hint closest. Please review and don't despair, I will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Comments: This is the last chapter of this story and I am planning the sequel right now. I have yet to come up with a title for it, but I will soon. The next story will definitely be Loki/OC, and the OC will be a powerful princess and sorceress named Karmin. Also, Odin will be severely punished in the next story for the things that have been done to Loki, and Loki may finally be happy.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor had managed to catch Loki before he hit the ground sparing him further injury, but that did not help the guilt welling up inside his body. Thor screamed unable to contain his anguish as he watched the blood flow freely from Loki's hands and out of his mouth. Loki's eyes were closed and his body was becoming colder as he struggled for breath. Thor began to shake his brother's body while he sobbed hoping to see some sign of life. Finally it became too much for those around him to bear and Volstagg took the dying body from him. He tried to take his brother back but Sif pulled him away while giving him a look that clearly showed her sympathy.

"We must carry on Thor, that is what he would have wanted." Volstagg stated grimly looking down at the weakening form in his arms.

Thor was trying to decide what to do, and how to save Loki. It was true that if they gave up now all would be for not, and his brother would certainly not want that. However, Loki needed immediate medical attention or he would have no chance of surviving the spell he had just cast that saved them all. His guilt gnawed away at his insides for the sacrifice Loki had been willing to make while Thor had just planned on using brute force and perseverance until they had won. He had known in his heart that it wasn't working but that was all he knew and so he was planning on making it work somehow. Now because of his rash action that alerted the beasts of their presence Loki might die, and he had no one but himself to blame. He still remembered exactly what his brother had uttered to him right before he finished the spell. The words echoed through his head now. "Thor, I will not let everyone else die from your stupidity. Get in here now or die with them." In the end it had been Loki to successfully save them yet again, and his last thoughts of Thor were of his stupidity, which hurt the most.

He would go on to finish what they started so Loki's sacrifices would not be in vain, but he would no longer risk his brother's life. "Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun take Loki back to the palace for healing immediately. Sif and I will carry on and meet you back there soon. There is a place where Heimdall can bring us back around here somewhere." Thor reached into Loki's coat and quickly pulled out the book he had taken from the giant's castle flipping through the pages and finding the bifrost sights inside it. "Near the falls over there you may call to the gatekeeper and return home, but keep my brother safe and if you can, alive."

"We will do all we can rest assured." Fandral told him before the three took off, while Volstagg continued to carefully cradle Loki.

As soon as they took off Sif placed her hand upon Thor's shoulder and spoke softly "We must go before more beasts come." He nodded and they too departed finishing their trek to the cave and grabbing the first stalactite they could find. It was of good size and Thor was proud of what they had accomplished. He had all three ingredients now and once they returned to Asgard their quest would be finished.

However, they found that the hike back down the hill was a perilous journey, and they were running short on time. In the distance the howls of the wolves could be heard as they assembled again, no doubt to destroy whatever had taken out the rest of their kin. Sif and Thor hopped quickly down the rocky path trying to avoid detection as best they could while also maintaining a quick pace. Sif tripped and hurt her ankle taking Thor by surprise so he tripped over her. They were losing too much time and despite how much her pride would protest Thor decided it would be worth it to carry her the remaining distance, and although she was not happy, she did not complain too bitterly. The end was in sight and the two began to rejoice when a large wolf, clearly the Alpha male, stepped out from behind a boulder and it became clear to Thor that he would have to fight quickly, and win if he and Sif were going to survive to return to Asgard.

Thor faced off the large wolf bravely using his hammer to his advantage to block the creature's massive jaws and immense size. He had already sustained a few scratches from the beast that easily cut through his armor causing deep wounds that would not be so easily treated. He however was unconcerned for his welfare at the moment since Sif was injured herself and Loki might be dead or still dying. Dodging another pounce from the creature Thor stuck the wolf hard in the jaw breaking several of its sharp teeth. This angered the creature more and it pinned him to the ground quickly intending to finish him off and make a meal out of him. Thor produced a small dagger from his belt and hoped that it would be enough to kill the creature as he plunged it into its heart. The creature went limp falling onto Thor completely as he struggled to push it off. With that finished he hurried to Sif and shouted for Heimdall so they could return home.

~[~ (Frigga's POV)

Frigga was attending to her daily duties and instructing the maids on what to clean when a messenger from the healing room arrived to deliver the bad news to her.

The messenger had run quickly and was obviously out of breath when she arrived. "My queen I have terrible news I am afraid, your youngest son Loki is in the healing room and they fear he may not make it. I am truly sorry." The young girl looked apologetic and she bowed politely.

Frigga was struck by the news, so much in fact that she ran from the room all the way to the healing room without uttering a word until she was inside. "Where is he, where is my baby?" she shrieked to all that were present. The feeble attempts to calm her were in vain and she demanded to know where her child was and what had happened to put him in such a state. She continued searching until she threw open another door and was taken aback by the sight that greeted her. Loki was quickly being mended by the best healers in Asgard but he was bleeding heavily from his hands and blood was flowly freely from lips. Never had she felt so tormented before in her life, so she fell to the floor sobbing.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

As soon as they stepped back in Asgard Thor took off to the healing room with Heimdall shouting after him that there was still time. Time for what he was unsure but he was not about to take any chances and Sif needed help anyway. He had never in all his life made it to the healing room so quickly and when he arrived everyone looked grim. His friends were getting their injuries treated and he put Sif onto a cot so the healers could get started on her. "My friends is Loki…" he hesitated not sure if he was prepared for the answer "still living?" He finally forced the words out and held his breath as he waited.

Fandral stood and replied. "As far as we know, and your mother is here through that room where they are currently working on him." Now Thor knew why everyone looked so grim and sighed, knowing that surely she would be upset. He hurried to join her hoping to bring her comfort and see Loki for himself.

However, when he walked through the door the sight that lay before him was not one that he expected. Loki was inside a green force field similar to the one Odin used when he fell into the Odin sleep. However, Loki was floating just above the bed he had been laying on and no one was able to break inside, though they tried.

"It is no use my queen. I'm afraid that his magic is preventing anyone from interfering with him. We will only have to hope that he can heal himself and that his coma does not last too long." One of the healers stated sadly and they all left the room to attend to the other patients.

His mother began to sob so he hurried over and hugged her. "Thor my child what happened." She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her back fighting off his own tears.

He decided that he would require the help of his friends to explain it all to her so he led her out into the larger room where they were waiting. He told them the news about Loki's coma, and asked them to help him tell his mother the story, and they gladly obliged. It was hard but they managed to get through it, with a lot of tears on both his and his mothers part. The others wore sad looks and the somber mood spread throughout the palace like wildfire, reaching even Odin himself.

A week passed and there was no change in Loki's condition. His coma continued and even though the healers said that he was beginning to look better Thor was skeptical. He was angry at everyone who attempted to comfort him, and the sparring grounds were abandoned after his third day home. Even his friends had been avoiding his wrath, to the point where his father suggested that he go to Midgard for some time to cool off and collect himself. He knew that Odin was offering this suggestion nicely and that if he refused his father may use for forceful methods to send him away so he agreed.

He was grateful to see Jane again and she helped comfort him the best she could, but it didn't matter in the end. Thor was still bitter, and every time someone mentioned Loki his mood turned violent so eventually everyone stopped asking. SHIELD had called him in to talk to him about alien hostiles and news that he may have about other planets, but he offered them nothing. He had no clue what they were looking for and he ignored their questions about his brother entirely. Though they were angry they let him go sensing that the subject was touchy.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

The world was spinning as he opened his eyes and his entire body felt heavy. He was drained of energy but seeing his mother sitting by his bedside stroking his hair brought him some comfort. She immediately hugged him upon noticing he was awake and warned him not to scare her again, something he took note of. She urged him to continue resting and sent word around that he was awake. She then narrated to him the story of how he got there nearly dead, and then how he had frightened her even more when he went into his coma with the magic force field preventing anyone from getting to him. That had lasted two weeks, and it had healed his body effectively enough that he didn't need further treatment for any of his injuries. However, the magic had drained his body of all its initial energy so he had stayed asleep for an extra week to replenish his strength. It was a lot to take in so suddenly but he tried to keep up with her tale instead of falling asleep again. She took his hand in her own after she finished and gently whispered in his ear "You should rest, for I can see you are still tired." He shook his head and closed his eyes wearily.

However, a moment later loud footsteps were heard outside the door and Loki half expected Thor to bound in, but was surprised when Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun appeared at the door. He was not expecting them to visit at all so he waited to see what had brought them here. "Loki you are awake finally." Volstagg greeted merrily. He shoved the plate of food he had been carrying at Loki who was even more surprised by the fact that Volstagg was giving him food. "Eat, you must be positively famished, for I cannot imagine what it must be like to go weeks without food."

Sif entered at this point and playfully remarked "Yes Volstagg, I think that would be dangerous for us all. Why you would devour all the food Asgard has to offer. Though I am still surprised that you would willingly give away such delicacies." Loki was a bit shocked that she had also come, and that Thor was nowhere to be found.

"Still I do not think it wise to start him out on such rich food at first, for surely his stomach would react violently having been empty so long." Hogun remarked simply and without much emotion. Now Loki believed he was having some strange dream, for not only was Volstagg giving up food, but Hogun was promoting his well being.

Frigga smiled at this as he continued to look confused. Hogun and Volstagg argued over the best source of food he should eat, while Sif attempted to break up their fight. Meanwhile Fandral chatted with him about the nurses and said that he could put in a few words for him if he wished. Overall it was just odd for any of this to transpire and Loki was really hoping that this mad dream ended soon.

Finally he felt that he must speak up and regain some sort of familiarity. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what are you all doing here, and where is Thor, or is he still angry about that last comment I made to him." He was expecting everyone to appear somewhat unhappy but they all just smiled at him like they understood.

"You saved our lives and for that we are truly grateful and wish you well. As for Thor he is on Midgard sulking more than likely for he has been drowning in guilt ever since you cast that spell." Sif answered and they settled down a bit. Loki was grateful for that because he was still not feeling well and all the commotion was beginning to give him a headache.

"Ah, and proposing to Jane no doubt with the flower I am sure." He added knowing that Thor must have gotten the last ingredient and found someone to put it all together for him.

They all looked at each other at this point and Loki hoped that Thor got the last ingredient, for if he didn't Loki would personally ensure he felt his wrath. He was not going back to that wretched place and if Thor thought he was he better be prepared to fight him over it. Finally Frigga's expression softened and she answered him. "Actually dear, Thor would not allow anyone but you to cast the final spell on the ingredients, and kept them all in his room waiting for you to awaken."

This surprised Loki since he believed that Thor would have been eager to propose and the fact that he was waiting for him to was a great honor. "Well where are they? I am sure it will be an easy task." Loki was confident that his magic was strong enough to cast the spell, since he believed only his body was still weak.

Frigga looked unsure but ordered the ingredients to be brought to him anyway and when he had the ingredients and the book he uttered a few words and when the green magic faded away a beautiful Pickinese Flower remained where the ingredients had once been. The flower was quickly placed in pot with soil and water before they all gathered around to admire it. Loki composed a quick note to Thor to attach to the flower since he was planning on sending it him. Finally when the note was attached he sent the flower to Thor on Midgard, and relaxed again enjoying his visitors.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was miserable and he was sulking in Jane's trailer. It was not a pleasant day and Jane was at work leaving him nothing to do and no distractions could be found. His guilt continued to plague him and he felt restless, wishing he had something to do. As he was walking into the kitchen something quickly appeared on the table, and he readied himself to attack if necessary. When the flower appeared on the table he rushed over wondering who had cast the final spell. That was when he noticed the note that was attached written in perfect handwriting.

Thor,

I hope this flower is everything you were looking for and more, and I am sure that Jane will love it just as much as she loves you.

Loki

Also, as a side note, be very careful with this because I am not accompanying you get ingredients to make another one!

Thor inwardly smiled at this feeling relieved that Loki was awake and clearly feeling better. He would rush home and see him soon, but not before proposing to Jane.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

It had been a long day and having so many visitors was exhausting. They had all been overly nice to him and it annoyed him somehow, but he was sure that it would wear off eventually and things would return to the way they had been before they left. He was attempting to sleep when the door creaked open and in walked Odin. He looked none too happy and that made Loki nervous. In Odin's hands were two new magic restraining cuffs, and something else that he could not place in the dark. In behind him walked the man Loki had grown to be very afraid of since returning to Asgard, his weekly rapist. Now he knew this visit was going to end badly.

"Loki, you may be redeemed in the eyes of the others here, but you have a long way to go before I deem you worthy again." He turned to the other man and stated. "Reapply the cuffs we will need to make sure his magic is disabled for this." The man nodded and took the cuffs striding towards Loki as Odin left the room.

The cuffs were roughly reapplied and Loki glared at the man for using unnecessary force with him. He was already cooperating so there was no need for them to be so cruel. His glare was lost immediately as Odin reentered holding a burning hot piece of metal used for branding slaves.

He immediately tensed and backed away quickly with wide eyes. "Pull him up, we will need to put this somewhere that few will ever see it." That confused Loki even more since he assumed everyone would want to know what Odin was reducing him too. The man pulled at his cloths easily pushing his shirt up and pushing his pants down as Odin continued. "Now Loki I have decided to wave the rest of your imprisonment for your good deed, but that does not mean you are free. You will still continue your weekly sessions with my friend here, and you will bear this mark so that you will forever know what type of slave you are."

Odin's goal was to make him a sex slave for eternity then, but he was keeping it as close to a secret as he could. Sex slaves were illegal in Asgard but it was not uncommon for other slaves to wear a brand marking their position. The reason his brand was to be kept a secret was because of his illegal position and he would forever retain his awful existence. The man covered his moth while they bent him over. He felt Odin touching his left leg and he instantly knew where the brand would be placed. He struggled but the other easily restrained him and pushed the hot iron onto his skin searing him forever on his left thigh. After a moment they released him and threw him to the floor so that his burned skin was the first to make contact. He cried pitifully from the burning pain and they left soundlessly as he sobbed. After some time he managed to look at the mark and cringed at its existence. It was certainly not a pretty sight to behold and it still stung an awful lot. Curiously he used his frost giant heritage to sooth the pain away rubbing his now cold blue hand over it. The relieve felt great but bitter at the same time because it forced him to accept what he was, and showed him he could never be a true Asgardian, something that the mark reinforced. He was nothing now, and though that filled him with great sadness he found that his tears had dried up this time, and only an empty sorrow remained.

~[~ The End

I hope you all liked this story, and don't worry Odin will get what's coming to him in the sequel that I will begin working on as soon as I can. I will post another update at the end of this one informing everyone on alert when the sequel is posted so you know what it is called, and what the summary says. As sad as I am that this one is over, I am glad that I still have the sequel to look forward too, and the sequel will tie into Where to Levy the Blame somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A God's Proposal

Summary: Prequel to Where to Levy the Blame. Thor hears about a quest in the local tavern one day and thinks that the prize would be a fit proposal gift for Jane. However, he needs Loki's help to obtain this gift, and Loki is locked up in Asgard's dungeon suffering Odin's secret punishments. Warnings: Rape and Torture

~[~ (Author's Note)

Hello everyone I hope you are ready for the sequel which is now up. This story will pick up a while after where this one ended and will hopefully tie all the loose ends together bringing us closer to "Where to Levy the Blame." I have decided that this next story will include that story at some point.

Also, I am wondering if anyone has found any information about Loki giving birth to the trolls, because I am considering adding a section in the sequel containing this. If you do have anything feel free to message me or leave me a review. Thanks!

I hope the sequel ties everything together and that you all enjoy it.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture


End file.
